The present invention relates generally to corner clamps and more specifically to a corner clamp and support for picture frames or trim.
Combined miter box and corner clamps for receiving and retaining frame members to be cut at a right or left forty five degree angle, and then positioned relative to each other at their mitered ends and retained securely for readible attachment at a ninety degree angles are well known. Typical examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,300, issued Oct. 13, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,030, issued Nov. 1, 1977. The resulting frame members are particularly suitable for use in framing pictures, screens, or trim for other purposes. These devices have been permanently anchored to work bench or other support services by screws, bolts, or the like. Although the clamping of the frame members in a horizontal plane facilitates the alignment and clamping as well as the cutting from either end, the securing of the devices together by nailing in the horizontal plane is inconvenient as well as difficult.
The prior art also includes a miter machine and corner clamp having a universal base anchored to a work bench or the supporting surfaces by screws, bolts, or the like. The universal base allowed complete rotation in a given plane as well as pivoting of the plane from a horizontal to a vertical position. These universal bases by providing an infinite degree of adjustability use locking mechanisms which generally come loose during nailing, drilling or sawing. A positive lock was not capable by providing the universality of the rotation in the working plane. Also the sophistication of the mechanisms for the universal base duly increases the cost of the combined miter box and clamp. As with the planar fixed miter box and clamp, the universal bases are anchored permanently to the work bench or other supporting surfaces. This is undesirable for many homeowners who do not wish to dedicate a portion of their work tables to a specialized item.
Thus, there exists a need for a corner clamp which is readily attached and removed from a work bench or supporting surface which provides the adjustability from a horizontal to a vertical plane and rotation within the plane.